Nowa droga życia
by kokoszfic
Summary: Z obawy, że summary może być bardziej bezsensowne od treści, napiszę tylko, że występuje tu ślub, muzyka klasyczna i krawat. I bukiet. I Malec, rzecz jasna. I AU, tak ogólnie.


Zastanawiam się, jaka część mojego mózgu jest odpowiedzialna za pisanie tak długich i pokręconych one shotów. Jest to zapewne ta sama część, która upiera się, żeby łączyć w jedno: Love Stage, "Cztery wesela i pogrzeb", Westerowskie pokładziny, muzykę klasyczną i Aleca - wrednego sztywniaka. I doprawić kawą i okularami.

Więc wszystkie pretensje tam proszę. Nie do mnie.

Ja tu tylko sprzątam.

A **youngandrebel **(jak zwykle) betuje z całą swoją niesamowitością.

* * *

**Nowa droga życia**

Opowiem wam pewną historię. Od takich słów może zaczynać się właściwie każda opowieść, ale ta konkretna będzie... trochę inna.

Zazwyczaj, wielkie historie miłosne zawierają kwiatki, tęczę i miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Zmianę postępowania, nawrócenie, czy jakieś inne brednie.

Historia, którą chcę wam opowiedzieć, nie zawiera nic w tym stylu. Chyba.

Ogólnie, jest trochę nietypową historią miłosną. Głównie dlatego, że te wielkie zazwyczaj kończą się ślubem. Weselem. Lejącym się szampanem i orkiestrą.

Nikomu nie chce się opisywać tego co było przed, na przykład wieczoru kawalerskiego. Omijają nawet te fajniejsze rzeczy, które działy się w trakcie-kto się upił tak, że wylądował pod stołem, kto z kim zatańczył o północy, kto z kim, kogo nakrył w toalecie.

Nie. Wielkie historie miłosne kończą się zawsze na początku wesela.

Zupełnie, jakby każdy chciał ominąć noc poślubną.

Ale to w tej chwili nieważne. Bo ta historia nie zakończy się ani nocą poślubną, ani nawet weselem.

Ona się bowiem weselem zaczęła.

**XxXxX**

Alec Lightwood uważał, że nie ma na świecie równie okropnych i przerażających miejsc jak salony sukien ślubnych. Było tam strasznie biało, błyszcząco i radośnie.

Alec nie wiedział, czy śluby kojarzyły mu się z czymś smutnym, bo nie miał zbyt wielkiego doświadczenia. Jedyne wesele na jakim był i jakie pamiętał to było wesele matki Clary, Jocelyn z Luke'iem Garroway'em, na którym był tylko ze względów biznesowych, jako reprezentant swoich rodziców, którzy mieli z Garroway'em jakieś układy. I nie wspominał tego wesela zbyt dobrze, bo to na nim Jace poznał Clary.

I jak na ironię to teraz właśnie z nią był w tym cholernym salonie, wybierając jej sukienkę ślubną.

Alec nie miał pojęcia, czy dziewczyna założyła, że skoro nie rzuca jej uszczypliwych uwag i nienawistnych spojrzeń, to przestał być zazdrosny o Jace'a. Przestał.

Ale zdecydowanie nie przestał go kochać.

Clary mogła go tu zabrać, żeby pokazać mu swoje zaufanie, albo po prostu z czystej złośliwości. Niezależnie jednak jakie kierowały nią intencje, Alec siedział na skórzanej, czerwonej kanapie, wśród tiulu i satyny, mając pomóc jej w wyborze sukni ślubnej.

\- I jak? - zapytała Clary, wyłaniając się z przebieralni.

Alec uniósł głowę.

Chciał powiedzieć, że wygląda brzydko. Chciał, żeby wyglądała nieładnie, jak dziecko które nieudolnie chce przebrać się za dorosłego.

Ale – niestety - nie było tak. Sporo się zmieniło przez te dwa lata odkąd się poznali.

I wyglądała naprawdę ślicznie.

Sukienka miała ciasny gorset z kryształkami, a dół był rozkloszowany, falbaniasty i szeroki, wielowarstwowy. Isabelle zawsze narzekała, że nie może nosić takich sukienek, bo wygląda w nich jak beza. Że mając niemal metr osiemdziesiąt nie może nosić niektórych fasonów, jakkolwiek by się jej podobały.

Gdyby widziała teraz Clary, pewnie byłoby jej przykro.

Dziewczyna przed nim wyglądała jak księżniczka z bajki.

\- Wyglądasz... ślicznie - powiedział szczerze Alec, nieco smutno, ale z zachwytem. Było jednak coś, że - jakkolwiek mógł kogoś nie lubić lub być zły - pewne rzeczy docenić musiał.

Clary zarumieniła się, a jej oczy zabłyszczały, kiedy obróciła się dookoła. Kryształki zamigotały jak ławica spadających gwiazd, a włosy Clary jarzyły się w tym oświetleniu jak ognista kometa.

Alecowi przemknęło przez myśl, że nie mogli być mniej podobni. Ta szczęśliwa, roześmiana dziewczyna w ślubnej sukni, wyglądająca jak żywe słońce i on.

Ze ściągniętą twarzą, w spłowiałym swetrze i okularach, przywodzący na myśl popiersie wyjątkowo nudnego i nie umiejącego się bawić naukowca.

No tak. Gdyby nawet, hipotetycznie, Jace miał jakieś ciągoty do swojej drużyny, tak zupełnie hipotetycznie nawet, gdyby - tak hipotetycznie - nie traktował go jak brata, to nawet wtedy nie byłoby opcji, żeby zakochał się w Alecu.

Po prostu nie był w jego typie.

Nie, żeby uświadomił to sobie dopiero teraz.

Teraz po prostu uświadomił to sobie jakby... bardziej.

Nie lubił tych momentów, kiedy uświadamiał sobie coś "bardziej". Kiedy dał się ponosić smutkowi i uczuciu beznadziejności.

Był racjonalnie myślącym młodym mężczyzną, doradcą, psychologiem i dziedzicem dużej firmy, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na... coś takiego.

\- Na pewno? - zapytała Clary, ujmując krawędzie sukienki w palce i patrząc na Aleca wyczekująco.

\- Tak. Na pewno – powtórzył - I wiesz Clary...

Nie dane było mu dokończyć, bo nagle tuż przy jego nodze coś zawibrowało i rozległa się cicha muzyka.

Alec ją rozpoznał. To był Marsz Turecki Mozarta, a raczej Marsz Turecki Mozarta w wykonaniu Jace'a. Rozpoznał te charakterystyczne przejścia, które były nowatorskim wkładem jego przyjaciela. Wszędzie by je rozpoznał.

Clary rzuciła się w kierunku torebki, prawie zrzucając Aleca z kanapy i wydobyła stamtąd telefon, szybko przyciskając go do ucha.

\- Słucham?... Simon... Cześć... Co? Tak, jestem z Alekiem, o co ci... Simon, nie. Tak, chciałam iść z tobą ale... Słucham?... Nie. To nie jest dobry pomysł, żebyś przychodził... Tak, Simon wiem. Ale naprawdę...

Alec zaczął wstawać. Jeśli Simon miał tu przyjść to lepiej, żeby się zwijał. To było oczywiste, że był tu z Clary, bo nie było lepszej opcji. Już prędzej poszłaby z jego ojcem, swoim przyszłym teściem, którego nienawidziła, niż z nim, bo jego nienawidziła jeszcze bardziej.

\- Gdzie idziesz? Nie, Simon, to nie do ciebie! - Clary spojrzała za nim zdenerwowana, ale Alec zbył ją tylko machnięciem ręki.

Naprawdę chciał się już stąd wydostać. To było bez sensu, całe to siedzenie, czekanie, udawanie, że są przyjaciółmi.

Chwycił płaszcz jedną ręką i skierował się do wyjścia, gdy w połowie drogi coś go zatrzymało.

To coś było wysokie. Ubrane w gustowny płaszcz, szalik i rękawiczki.

I miało niezwykle atrakcyjną twarz.

Alec zauważył to kiedy podniósł głowę i napotkał spojrzenie zielonozłotych oczu. Mierzyły go ze sporą dozą zainteresowania, ale i pobłażania.

\- Gdzie lecisz? - spytał mężczyzna, trochę życzliwie, a trochę opryskliwie. Bardziej opryskliwie.

Alec natychmiast odskoczył od niego jak oparzony. Po trochę dlatego, że jego twa słowa były bardzo denerwujące, a po trochę dlatego, że był to bardzo atrakcyjny mężczyzna.

Nie tak jak Jace rzecz jasna. W żadnej mierze nie jak Jace.

Alec zauważył, że po raz pierwszy od dawna, uznał za atrakcyjnego kogoś kto nie był podobny do Jace'a.

To było interesujące.

I przerażające.

\- Clarisso - powiedział mężczyzna, wyciągając do dziewczyny ramiona i pociągając ją w uścisk.

Kolejny - Alec w myślach przewrócił oczami. - Kolejny przyjaciel Clary, który mnie zignoruje i znienawidzi, kiedy tylko powie słowo.

\- Magnus - dziewczyna rzuciła się na mężczyznę, obejmując go mocno.

Wyglądali razem idiotycznie. On wysoki i promieniujący gracją, ona malutka, rozlatana, wyglądająca jak parodia Czerwonego Kapturka.

Westchnął cierpiętniczo, zarzucił płaszcz na ramiona i miał zamiar wyjść, kiedy mała rączka Clary zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu.

\- Zostań - poprosiła.

Alec z trudem przełknął gulę goryczy i przemógł się, żeby dotknąć jej dłoni.

\- Pójdę już. Myślę, że twój przyjaciel ci pomoże.

Clary odsunęła się od niego i rzuciła mu dosyć żałosne spojrzenie.

\- To nie tak...

\- Dobra. Nieważne. Idę - znowu ruszył w kierunku drzwi, gdy znów ktoś przytrzymał go za ramię. Tym razem był to Magnus. Zmierzył go tym dziwacznym, przenikliwym spojrzeniem, a Alec usiłował analizować.

Patrzy uparcie, otwarcie. Pewność siebie.

Traktuje Clary z szacunkiem, czułością. Jak siostrę. Ale nie jest z nią spokrewniony.

Jego ręka jest bardzo ciepła. I nawet teraz czuć od niego przyjemną woń sandałowca.

Alec otrząsnął się i odsunął na odległość ramienia.

To zdecydowanie nie był dobry moment. zresztą... Czy to jest naprawdę pierwszy raz, kiedy uznaje jakiegoś nowopoznanego mężczyznę za chodzący seks? Nie. Czy to jest pierwszy raz, kiedy nie jest na tyle pijany, żeby zacząć z nim flirtować? Nie. Czy to pierwszy raz, kiedy poznaje takiego faceta przez jakiś znajomych i wie, że za parę dni o nim zapomni, może się kiedyś jeszcze spotkają, ale nic z tego nie będzie? Nie.

Więc co tym razem, do jasnej cholery było inaczej?

Niemal mimowolnie otarł rękaw płaszcza, pozbywając się resztek dotyku Magnusa.

Magnus... Alec usiłował sobie przypomnieć, czy w jakiejś rozmowie Clary o nim nie wspominała, ale nikt nie przychodził mu do głowy.

\- Alec, zaczekaj! - głos Clary się łamał. - Ja...

\- Alec?

Odwrócił się zaskoczony tonem, jakim Magnus wymówił jego imię. To było zaskoczenie, nawet szok. W jego głosie pobrzmiewało zdziwienie, ale też jakaś nieuchwytna nuta, czegoś, czego Alec nazwać nie potrafił, ale nie było raczej negatywne. Chyba.

\- Alec Lightwood? - dopytywał dalej Magnus, patrząc to na niego, to na Clary. - Ten chłopak, który cię nienawidzi?

Clary spłonęła rumieńcem, a Alec wziął głęboki wdech.

"Nie daj się sprowokować, nie daj się sprowokować..."

\- To ja - powiedział najspokojniejszym tonem na jaki było go stać.

Kocie oczy zwęziły się, gdy mężczyzna zmierzył go wzrokiem z nową dozą ciekawości.

Alec zastanowił się ile ten koleś mógł mieć lat. Musiał być od Clary starszy i to sporo... Więc ile? Dwadzieścia trzy? Pięć?

Kocie oczy wpatrywały się w niego tak intensywnie, że musiał spuścić wzrok.

\- To ja idę - wybąkał niepewnie, kierując stanowcze kroki do drzwi. - Pozdrów Simona.

Clary usiłowała chyba zaprotestować, ale nie zdołała.

Za to Magnus - co zaskoczyło zarówno Clary, jak i samego Aleca i chyba tylko Magnus nie wyglądał na zdziwionego - ruszył za Lightwoodem w kierunku wyjścia.

\- I tak miałem już iść - powiedział. Przesłał Clary buziaka, po czym przeniósł swoje wymowne, drwiące spojrzenie na Aleca. - Przejdziemy się, panie Lightwood?

**XxXxX**

Alec nie miał pojęcia, jak to się stało, że skończył w jednej z tych szemranych kawiarni, w których po zmierzchu zaczynały migać światełka, znikąd brały się rury, a fortepian w kącie (który był różowy i był zemstą za wszystkie fortepianowe grzechy świata) pełnił wszystkie możliwe funkcje poza graniem.

Nie miał zielonego pojęcia jak to się stało.

Najpierw usiłował zgubić Magnusa. Po prostu przyspieszał kroku, coraz bardziej i bardziej, ale tamten też przyspieszał, tak z cięgla szli obok siebie.

Alec zaczynał czuć się zdenerwowany. Musiał się koniecznie dowiedzieć, jak ten Magnus ma na nazwisko.

Nie był po prostu typem osób, do których Alec zwracałby się po imieniu.

W każdym razie szli tak już jakiś czas, a Alec zastanawiał się, kto rozplanowywał Nowy Jork, że do stacji metra jest tak cholernie daleko, aż w pewnym momencie odezwał się Magnus:

\- Może zaczekasz?

Alec się zatrzymał. Ostro, gwałtownie i stanowczo, odwracając się do Magnusa.

Wiatr wiał mocno, łopocząc szalikiem i zatrzymując na jego okularach drobinki kurzu, ale i tak widział jak przedziera się do niego z tym niegasnącym kpiąco-szyderczym uśmiechem.

Nienawidził tego uśmiechu.

\- A dlaczego miałbym? - zapytał wrogo, gdy Magnus zbliżył się do niego na tyle, by mógł to powiedzieć z pewnością, że go słyszy nie musząc podnosić głosu i ruszył dalej przed siebie.

\- Bo chcę z tobą porozmawiać? - głos Magnusa dotarł do niego, gdy Alec dochodził do skrzyżowania. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie z czubkami butów wystającymi poza krawężnik.

\- A czemu chciałbyś? - wiedział, że odpowiadanie pytaniem na pytanie go nie uratuje, a do tego niebezpiecznie przypomina flirtowanie, ale nie dbał o to.

Chciał po prostu pójść jak najdalej od tego denerwującego faceta o seksownych oczach. Jak możliwie najdalej.

\- Zresztą wiesz, co? - powiedział, zanim Magnus zdążył się odezwać. - Nieważne.

Stali tak jeszcze parę sekund i Magnus znowu usiłował coś powiedzieć, ale Alec znowu mu przerwał.

\- Jak się nazywasz? - zadał to pytanie wyjątkowo wrogo. Był pewien, że było to najbardziej wrogie pytanie w historii pytań o nazwisko na świecie.

\- Magnus Bane - odpowiedział spokojnie tamten. Alec nie widział jego twarzy, ale mógł się założyć, że ten kpiarski uśmieszek nie zszedł z jego ust, mimo że ton całkowicie do tego uśmieszku nie pasował.

Bane.

Alec uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.

To nazwisko było idealne, żeby o jego właścicielu myśleć z niechęcią, żeby wymawiać je pogardliwie, niemal je wypluwając, idealne.

Więc jak to się właściwie stało, że znalazł się z tym mężczyzną o pogardliwie brzmiącym nazwisku w jednej z najbardziej tęczowych, papuzich i ogólnie zbyt rzucających się w oczy kawiarni LGBT, nie umiał sobie przypomnieć.

Znaczy... Było całkiem możliwe, że Bane załatwił go jakimś gazem i zemdlonego zaciągnął tu ze sobą i posadził naprzeciw siebie przy stoliku. Przecież Alec z własnej woli nigdy by z nikim nieznajomym nigdzie nie poszedł.

Zwłaszcza w takie miejsce. I zwłaszcza z nim.

Bane. Zmora. Mara. Duch. Demon.

Tak. To nazwisko perfekcyjnie do niego pasowało.

Jednak rozmyślania o genezie lingwistycznej nazwiska jego nowego wroga numer jeden nie sprawiły, że Alec przestał się zastanawiać, czemu właściwie z nim tu przyszedł

Gdyby chodziło o kogoś innego mógłby to zrobić z czystej grzeczności. Gdyby był wstawiony, mógłby to zrobić dlatego, że Bane, mimo braku złotych włosów, był szalenie przystojny.

Tak więc nie wiedział co nim kierowało, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że siedział przy stoliku pośrodku gej-baru, czekając, aż facet z którym tu przyszedł przyniesie im kawę.

Nie... To wcale nie wyglądało dwuznacznie.

Rozejrzał się zdenerwowany dookoła. A co, jeśli ktoś go rozpozna? Nigdy chyba nie był w tym lokalu, ale trafienie na kogoś znajomego było bardzo możliwe.

Naciągnął rękawy swetra na dłonie i wbił wzrok w stolik. Delikatna mozaika z malutkich, przypominających pasiek kafelków bardzo mu się podobała. Stolik wyglądał, jakby ktoś wyklejał go piaskiem. Ziarenko po ziarenku.

Bardzo długo i z wielkim trudem.

Tak, jak budowało się swój sposób bycia, mający wszystkich odstraszyć, sposób w jaki się albo milczało, albo było wrednym.

Jak układało się wszystko w ramach, byleby tylko nawet ziarenko się za nie wysypało.

Zwłaszcza, gdy te ramy były sprzeczne z twoją naturą. Tak jak tworzenie unikalnej mozaiki na stoliku w gej-barze nie leżało w naturze piasku.

\- Nad czym myślisz? - pytanie Bane'a wyrwało Aleca z rozmyślań. Uniósł głowę.

Bane stał nad nim z dwoma parującymi kubkami kawy i dwoma kawałkami szarlotki.

Alec miał ochotę zaprotestować, wiedząc, że Bane zapłacił za to wszystko z własnych pieniędzy. Nie chciał, żeby to jakkolwiek przypominało randkę, mimo że dwóch facetów idących na kawę do gej-baru trudno było nazwać inaczej.

\- Nad niczym, co by cię interesowało - odburknął.

Bane przechylił głowę jak zaciekawiony kociak i usiadł naprzeciw Aleca, popychając w jego kierunku jeden z kubków.

\- Interesujące - powiedział.

\- Co? - burknął Alec, wsypując do swojego kubka ledwo pół łyżeczki cukru. Kiedy Bane nie odpowiedział, tylko wpatrywał się uporczywie w dłonie Aleca, które uporczywie mieszały kawę.

\- Czarna i gorzka? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem Bane, wlewając do swojego kubka mleka.

\- Jak charakter - odburknął Alec, unosząc kubek do ust. Spojrzenie Bane'a nie odrywało się od jego twarzy.

\- Wolę o tym myśleć w innych kategoriach - powiedział cicho, wbijając widelczyk w swój kawałek szarlotki.

Alec uniósł pytająco brew.

\- Mocny i gorący - Bane puścił do niego oko. - Ale to do ciebie nie pasuje. Do ciebie pasuje moja kawa. Słodka i łagodna.

Alec się wzdrygnął, czując rumieniec wypełzający na policzki. Nie chciał tak o tym myśleć.

Nie był dziewczyną. W żadnym, cholera, miejscu nie był dziewczyną.

Zaciągnął wargi i upił łyk. Bane miał racje. Nienawidził czarnej kawy.

Nauczył się ją pić, kiedy uznał, że kawa z mlekiem i cukrem... Jest... No właśnie. Babska.

Może to i było głupie, ale Alec nie potrafił się przemóc by tego nie robić. Jego siostra, Isabelle, powtarzała mu w kółko, że nie musi tak afiszować swojej męskości tylko że...

Alec westchnął.

\- Co jest interesujące? - zapytał w końcu, przerywając ciszę. - Powiedziałeś "interesujące". Co takie było?

Bane się uśmiechnął. Miał całkiem miły uśmiech - pomyślał Alec, ale zaraz potem zbeształ się w myślach. Nie powinien chociaż próbować myśleć o Bane'ie jako o miłym, w jakichkolwiek kategoriach.

\- Twoja odpowiedź - odpowiedział Bane, znęcając się nad ciastkiem. - Zazwyczaj ludzie na pytanie "O czym myślisz?" odpowiadają "nic".

\- Jeśli faktycznie nie myślą, to się im nie dziwię. Są przynajmniej szczerzy - wzruszył ramionami.

Bane wyglądał, jakby z trudem maskował śmiech.

\- Ty użyłeś nieco bardziej kulturalnej wersji "Nie twoja sprawa" - posłał mu krzywe spojrzenie. - Jestem pełen podziwu dla twojej dyplomatycznej odpowiedzi.

Alec mógł się założyć, że był cały czerwony.

\- Zawsze tak robisz? Jesteś chamski w taki sposób, żeby nikt się nie skapnął. To godne podziwu, zważywszy na to, że ty... nie jesteś chamski.

Alec spuścił wzrok, nic nie mówiąc.

\- Gdybyś był, to byś teraz odpyskował - zauważył, cały czas podjadając szarlotkę - a nic nie mówisz. Tylko się rumienisz jak panienka.

\- Nie jestem... - Alec uniósł się na rękach i usiłował coś powiedzieć, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle.

Bane roześmiał się i wywrócił oczami.

\- No właśnie. Na jakąkolwiek aluzję związaną z tym, że możesz być gejem reagujesz tak, jakbyś chciał mnie zamordować.

\- Uważasz, że jestem homofobem? - zapytał śmiało Alec, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Był ciekaw jego reakcji.

\- Nie. Uważam, że jesteś ukrywającym się gejem, a to niewielka różnica - Bane uśmiechnął się krzywo, kiedy Alec spuścił wzrok.

Szukał jakiejś potencjalnej drogi ucieczki, ale uznał, że chyba lepiej się skonfrontować.

Chociaż ten jeden raz.

Zdenerwowany zdjął okulary, żeby je przetrzeć. Zawsze tak robił, gdy był zażenowany i nie wiedział co zrobić z rękami.

W końcu uniósł wzrok i spojrzał prosto w, jarzące się jak gwiazdy, oczy.

Mimo woli się uśmiechnął.

\- Dobry jesteś - stwierdził nagle. - Albo ja jestem wyjątkowo kiepski w ukrywaniu się.

Bane nie odpowiedział. Patrzył na Aleca z nieprzytomnym uśmiechem.

\- Wow - powiedział w końcu.

\- Co? - Alec spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.

\- Masz dołeczki - ciągnął Bane rozmarzonym tonem

\- Co? - wymamrotał niepewnie chłopak.

\- Masz dołeczki - powtórzył Bane. - W policzkach.

\- Aa... - Alec mimowolnie dotknął własnych policzków i momentalnie przestał się uśmiechać - no tak.

\- Są urocze - powiedział Magnus, opierając podbródek na dłoniach i obserwując Aleca, jakby był wyjątkowo fascynującym obiektem. - A jak nie masz okularów, to twoje oczy wydają się jeszcze bardziej niebieskie... Nie używasz tuszu, prawda?

\- Co...-Alec nie za bardzo wiedział co ma powiedzieć. - Nie, oczywiście, że nie, tylko...

\- Masz strasznie długie rzęsy - ciągnął Magnus z uśmiechem. - I całkowicie czarne. Jak skrzydła nocnych motyli.

Alec poczuł jak się czerwieni. Pewnie, słyszał tego rodzaju brednie. Jaki to nie jest piękny, jak bardzo jego oczy nie przywodzą na myśl letniego nieba. Że wygląda jak anioł. Który spadł w nieba prosto w czyjeś ramiona.

Te same słowa, od wszystkich pięknych chłopaków o złotych włosach.

\- I kiedy się czerwienisz, wyglądasz tak słodko... Tak niesamowicie uroczo... - Bane uśmiechał się coraz szerzej, a Alec czuł, że rumieniec na jego policzkach się pogłębia.

\- Czemu to mówisz? - zapytał, odwracając zakłopotany wzrok

\- Może chcę cię poderwać na komplementy? - Bane odchylił się do tyłu na krześle i uśmiechnął złośliwie.

Alec westchnął cicho i założył okulary na nos.

\- Czemu?

\- Bo jesteś... - Bane się zamyślił. - Zdejmij okulary.

\- Czemu? - zdumiał się Alec.

\- Bo kiedy je ubierasz, przyjmujesz pozę analitycznego sceptyka, a nie umiem wtedy obsypać cię komplementami - powiedział z prostotą, ale Alec nie ruszył okularów. Magnus westchnął.

\- Jesteś uparty - uśmiechnął się - to dobrze. Ale nie raz się na tym przejedziesz, kochanie.

Po czym podniósł się i wstał, sięgając po płaszcz.

\- Idziesz? - zapytał Alec i ze zdumieniem wyłapał w swoim głosie zawód.

\- Chcesz żebym został? - spytał z uśmiechem Bane.

Alec zaczerwienił się mocniej.

\- To twoja decyzja.

Bane zachichotał. Alec nie wiedział jak to mogło być możliwe, ale on naprawdę chichotał.

\- Chcesz?

\- Jaki jestem? - wypalił nagle Alec. Bane uniósł pytająco brwi. - Powiedziałeś "Bo jesteś...", ale nie dokończyłeś. Jaki jestem?

Magnus uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

\- Tego, panie Lightwood, dowie się pan później – mruknął. - Jak zadzwonisz.

\- Nie mam twojego numeru - przypomniał mu Alec.

\- No to znaczy, że się pan nie dowie. Szkoda - rzucił z uśmiechem Bane i wyszedł.

**XxXxX**

Marsz Mendelsona wybrzmiewał w uszach Aleca o wiele głośniej niż by chciał.

Czuł się jakby był na kacu. Dźwięki były za głośne, światła za jasne, kolory zbyt intensywne.

Tyle, że nie głowa go bolała, a serce.

Ile by oddał za to, żeby faktycznie mieć kaca.

Stojący obok niego Jace wyglądał jak kłębek nerwów.

Dłonie mu drżały tak samo jak usta, które na zmianę rozchylał i zaciskał w cienką linię.

Alec podszedł do brata i uspokajająco ścisnął mu ramię.

Jace przeniósł na niego wdzięczne, złote spojrzenie.

\- Będzie dobrze - powiedział Alec. - To w końcu twój ślub, nie? Wszystko musi być perfekcyjnie. Idealnie.

Jace uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

\- Ta... Jasne.

Położył rękę na dłoni Aleca i westchnął ciężko, a Alec naprawdę poczuł się zobowiązany coś zrobić. Albo powiedzieć.

Tylko, że - jak zwykle - nic takiego nie przychodziło mu do głowy.

Przeleciał wzrokiem po siedzących w ławkach gościach. Większości twarzy nie znał, byli to jacyś znajomi Clary albo kumple Jace'a, których powinien kojarzyć, ale jakoś wylecieli mu z pamięci.

No i jakaś daleka rodzina, która - nawet jeśli była jego rodziną - nic dla niego nie znaczyła.

No i partnerzy biznesowi. Masakryczna ilość partnerów biznesowych.

Na myśl o tym, że będzie musiał spędzić z nimi całą noc, robiło mu się niedobrze. Racja, _Nefilim_ z czasem miało być jego, on miał być prezesem, zarządzać ogromną korporacją, mieć pod sobą tysiące ludzi, chodzić tylko w idealnie skrojonych garniturach i być do porzygu bogaty.

Jak tylko o tym myślał, miał ochotę uciekać i się schować. Nie chciał być prezesem.

Chciał być doradcą i szkoleniowcem. Umieszczać ludzi na odpowiednich stanowiskach, a jeszcze bardziej mieć swój własny, mały gabinecik i doradzać ludziom, którzy mieli problemy.

Po to studiował, żeby być psychologiem, nie biznesmenem. Gdyby chciał inaczej, poszedłby na ekonomię.

Gdyby to od niego zależało, połączyłby się z _Mundane_ i już od dawna fotel wiceprezesa - czarny, skórzany i dla każdego poza nim wygodny - zajmowałby Luke Garroway. Razem z ojcem poprowadzili by tą firmę na wyżyny wyżyn.

Na cholerny Tybet*

Westchnął ciężko i jego oczy dalej wędrowały po gromadzonych, aż natrafiły na niedbale rozpartą w drugiej ławce... osobę.

Magnus Bane uśmiechał się szyderczo, jakby cała jego dusza przepełniona była kierowaną w Aleca kpiną, którą postanowił teraz ukazać.

Alec od razu odwrócił wzrok.

W samą porę zresztą, bo właśnie teraz rozległy się westchnienia i okrzyki. Reakcja na przybycie panny młodej.

Clary, w cudownej, lekkiej sukience, o dziwo, tej samej, którą wybierała z Alekiem, welonem wpiętym w rude włosy i oczami świecącymi niemal na równi z lampami w kryształowych, kościelnych żyrandolach szła, wsparta na ramieniu swojego przybranego ojca.

Na jego widok, Alec musiał zatuszować uśmiech.

Luke wyraźnie czuł się nieswojo w garniturze.

Alec - odkąd pamiętał - widywał go zawsze w dżinsach i najczęściej w swetrach. Nawet na ważnych spotkaniach. Chyba tylko na swoim własnym weselu miał garnitur.

Lubił przyszłego teścia swojego brata. Bardzo go lubił.

Był dobrym biznesmenem, równie odpowiedzialnym, upartym i skrupulatnym co ojciec Aleca.

Ale w przeciwieństwie do Roberta, miał dystans, poczucie humoru i kiedy wychodził z korporacji, przestawał być prezesem.

Ojciec nigdy nie zdejmował garnituru.

Alec westchnął i ledwo zauważył, że zesztywniałe ramiona Jace'a się rozluźniły, dłonie przestały drżeć, a usta rozciągnęły w uśmiechu, w momencie, gdy zobaczył Clary.

Czy tak właśnie działała miłość? Uspokajająco?

Alec prychnął.

Na pewno nie jego. On miał już dosyć stresu, który czuł za każdym razem, gdy dotykał Jace'a. Zaczynał mieć dosyć tego, że ludzie mówili jaka miłość powinna być. Że powinna koić, że powinna pobudzać, że powinna...

Miłość chyba wie, jaka powinna być! Na jej miejscu, miałby dosyć tego, że ludzie ciągle jej mówią jaka ma być, a jaka nie.

No i na pewno miał dosyć tych upartych, szyderczych zielonych oczu wpatrujących się w niego z wyższością.

Więc odwzajemnił spojrzenie. Spojrzał na niego tak wrogo i mocno, że każdy normalny człowiek już dawno umknąłby wzrokiem. Ze strachem.

Ale Magnus najwyraźniej nie był normalnym człowiekiem, bo ani myślał się mieszać, czy odwracać wzroku. Wpatrywał się w Aleca z niegasnącym uśmieszkiem na ustach, nawet odrobinę odchylając się w tył z rękami założonymi na piersi.

I nagle zorientował się, do czego to wiedzie. Patrzyli na siebie wystarczająco długo, żeby to naprawdę uznać za walkę na spojrzenia. Jeśli odwróci wzrok, udowodni swoją słabość. Przegra.

Przełknął ślinę, ale nie odwrócił wzroku.

Zauważył, że szyderczy uśmieszek Bane'a się poszerzył, i poczuł jak zdradliwy rumieniec wypełza mu na twarz, ale nie odwrócił wzroku.

Trwał, uparcie patrząc na Magnusa, aż do jego uszu nie dobiegły słowa:

\- Zebraliśmy się tutaj, aby złączyć tych dwoje, świętym węzłem małżeńskim...

Alec otrząsnął się i zamrugał gwałtownie, uświadomiwszy sobie, że nadal trzyma uspokajająco rękę na ramieniu Jace'a i najwyraźniej robi siebie idiotę przed wszystkimi gośćmi.

Czym prędzej schował dłoń do kieszeni i znów spojrzał na Bane'a.

Uśmiechał się, szerzej niż wcześniej i nawet puścił do niego oko.

\- Clarisso Adele Fairchild, czy bierzesz sobie tego mężczyznę za męża i przysięgasz mu miłość, wierność i...

To już było perfidne! Jak on może zachowywać się jak...

\- A czy ty Jonathaanie Christopherze Lightwood, bierzesz tę kobietę za żonę i przysięgasz jej...

Ale najwidoczniej Bane nie miał zamiaru przestawać. Patrzył na Aleca, wyraźnie ciesząc się jego zmieszaniem, zupełnie jakby słyszał szybkość bijącego serce i nierówność oddechu.

\- ...obrączki... - Alec usłyszał to tak nagle i niespodziewanie, że na chwilę zamarł, aż nie zorientował się, że cały kościół, łącznie z tym szyderczym Bane'em i roześmianym Jace'em patrzą na niego.

\- To dasz te obrączki, czy mam wiecznie zostać kawalerem? - rzucił Jace i Alec pospiesznie sięgnął do kieszeni, wyciągając z niej dwa złote krążki.

Ręce tak mu się trzęsły, że niemal je upuścił. Ledwo je złapał, parę centymetrów nad ziemią, czerwieniąc jak burak i powodując wybuch śmiechu połowy kościoła.

Podał obrączki Clary i Jace'owi, mamrocząc przeprosiny i poczuł jak Jace chwyta go za ramię.

\- Nie denerwuj się tak, to mój ślub, nie twój - powiedział.

\- Właśnie dlatego się denerwuję - mruknął, tak cicho, by mógł go usłyszeć tylko Jace.

Usłyszał rzecz jasna, ale zinterpretował na swój sposób. Uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco do brata.

Do brata, który się o niego martwił i który go kochał. Do brata, który bał się, że zostanie mu odebrany, bo się żeni. Do brata, który..

Wyprostował się i wepchnąwszy ręce w kieszenie obserwował, jak Jace nakłada obrączkę na palec Clary.

\- Na mocy nadanego mi prawa, ogłaszam was mężem i żoną - ogłosił ksiądz i zawiesił głos. Jace spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. - Możesz pocałować pannę młodą.

Jace'owi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Chwycił swoją nowopoślubioną małżonkę w pasie, podniósł do góry i pocałował.

A potem, nadal trzymając ją na rękach, ruszył ku wyjściu, nie przejmując się ani tym, że Marsz zaczęli grać dopiero, gdy był w połowie nawy, ani tym, że nie wypadało.

A na pewno nie przejmował się Alekiem, który nadal stał przy ołtarzu, z rękami w kieszeniach i Magnusem Bane'em, który nadal nie spuszczał z niego wzroku.

**XxXxX**

Wesele Clary i Jace'a było jednym z tych wesel, które goście mieli po wielu, wielu latach wspominać z sympatią, jako jedno z najlepszych wesel na jakich kiedykolwiek byli.

Panna młoda była śliczna, czarująca i olśniewająca, a pan młody szalenie w niej zakochany. Jedna, jedyna druhna była piękna, seksowna i rozchwytywana na prawo i lewo, matki weselne promienne i zadowolone, ojcowie nieszczędzący alkoholu, jedzenie przepyszne, a muzyka dobra, chociaż nietypowa.

Zdecydowanie, rzadko kiedy się zdarzało, żeby na współczesnych weselach grano Mozarta albo Beethovena, i to jeszcze palcami pana młodego.

Chociaż w sumie rzadko kiedy, współczesne wesela wyprawiał Jace Lightwood, zakochany w swoich muzycznych umiejętnościach, prawie tak bardzo jak w żonie.

Tak czy inaczej, wesele było bajeczne. Być może dlatego, że organizował je, przynajmniej po części, Alec.

A kiedy najstarszy z młodych Lightwoodów się do czegoś brał, obojętnie, czy był to remont, obiad, praca licencjacka, projekt na przetarg czy organizacja wesela, wszystko musiało być idealne i dopięte na ostatni guzik.

Zwłaszcza, że było to wesele Jace'a.

Dla Aleca, jakiekolwiek niedociągnięcie przy tej okazji nie wchodziło w grę.

Nie obserwował jednak tej bajecznej imprezy za długo, bo po ledwie godzinie wymknął się z głównej sali na piętra, gdzie rozlokowano pokoje dla gości. Chciał chociaż chwilę odpocząć od zgiełku, lejącego się alkoholu i ogólnie od całej tej dziejącej się kilka pięter niżej, imprezy.

Wyszedł na jeden z balkonów na najwyższym piętrze, żeby chwilę pooddychać chłodnym, grudniowym powietrzem.

Nowy Jork widziany z tej wysokości był morzem ciemności z rozlicznymi światłami, przywodzącymi na myśl odbicia gwiazd.

A kiedy podnosiło się głowę widziało się bliźniaczy Nowy Jork, wysoko, ponad głowami, ale rozkład świateł był inny, nierównomierny, jak gdy niektóre z niebiańskich dzielnic akurat zasnęły.

Grudniowe noce w mieście są naprawdę piękne.

Alec z tą myślą oparł się o balustradę balkonu, gdy usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwi i drgnął zaniepokojony.

Nie był sam.

\- Jak ci się podoba zabawa, Alexandrze?

Alec przełknął ślinę. Nienawidził tego głosu. Nienawidził tego głosu prawie tak bardzo, jak szyderczych spojrzeń jego właściciela, jak tego, że potrafił traktować go z wyższością i pogardą i tego, że odkąd poznał go te cholerne parę miesięcy temu nie potrafił go wyrzucić z głowy.

\- Nie twoja sprawa - warknął.

\- Twoje zdolności inteligentnych ripost wyraźnie spadły od naszego ostatniego spotkania - w głosie Bane'a pobrzmiewała kpina. - No dalej, Alec, nie obrażaj się. Spójrz na mnie. Porozmawiajmy.

Alec obrócił się gwałtownie. Bane, tak jak się spodziewał, stał oparty o ścianę, w doskonale skrojonym garniturze, w którym wyglądał irytująco seksownie.

\- Nie masz okularów - zaważył z uśmiechem. - Przygotowałeś się do rozmowy, widzę.

Alec warknął i wyciągnął okulary z butonierki. Nie chciał, żeby Bane coś sobie pomyślał o nim. Na przykład, że mu się podoba. W żadnym wypadku. Nie mógł sobie tego pomyśleć, bo było prawdą.

\- Hej, no, nie denerwuj się, Alexandrze - Alec nienawidził sposobu w jaki Bane wymawiał jego imię. Nienawidził go i tego co ten głos, zwłaszcza wymawiający jego imię, z nim robił. - Chcę tylko porozmawiać.

Odsunął się od ściany i oparł o balustradę, tuż przy Alecu. Ich ramiona się zetknęły i Aleca przeszedł dreszcz.

Boże, jeśli istniejesz, uwolnij mnie proszę od tego faceta. Nie jest łatwo nienawidzić kogoś, kto śmie ci się sprzeciwiać i nawiedzać we snach.

\- Śledzisz mnie? - warknął Alec, korzystając z okazji, żeby się od Bane'a odsunąć. Jednak tamten nic sobie z tego nie robił, tylko znów przysunął się do chłopaka, tak że ich ramiona znowu się stykały, a Aleca znowu przeszedł dreszcz.

No szału można było dostać.

\- Nie wlewaj sobie - powiedział Bane. - Przyszedłem zapalić.

Wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę i zapalniczkę.

"Myśl o tym, Alec. Palenie nie jest seksowne. Palenie w ogóle nie jest seksowne"

Tylko jakoś żadna część Aleca, poza tą, która to uparcie powtarzała nie chciała mu wierzyć.

Bane wyciągnął w jego kierunku paczkę. Alec spojrzał na nią przerażony i pokręcił głową.

\- No pewnie. Tobie nie wypada palić - Bane roześmiał się i zaciągnął, odwracając od Aleca.

Gdyby sytuacja była inna, Alec wyrwałby mu tego papierosa i pocałował z taką siłą, że obaj straciliby oddech, a potem sam wsadziłby sobie tego papierosa do ust i pozwolił dymowi wypełnić płuca.

Ale sytuacja była jaka była.

On nienawidził Bane'a, Bane nienawidził jego. Bane go znał, on znał jego.

To nie było odpowiednie miejsce, odpowiedni czas i w żadnym wypadku odpowiednia osoba.

Tylko czemu, oprócz tej części Aleca, która to powtarzała, wszystkie inne uważały inaczej.

\- Jak się trzymasz? - rzucił Bane, jakby w przestrzeń.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- No wiesz... Miłość twojego życia się żeni. Dziewczyna, której nienawidzisz jest szczęśliwa. Ja na twoim miejscu byłbym wściekły.

Alec z trudem stłumił cisnące się do gardła warknięcie. Uspokoił się jednak i odpowiedział tonem tak lodowatym jak otaczający ich grudzień.

\- Nie nienawidzę Clary. I nie kocham Jace'a tak, żeby być wściekłym z powodu jego ślubu - gładka formułka wypłynęła z jego ust. Słowa, wszystkie kłamliwe "nie" wepchnięte pomiędzy wyznania, z trudem budowane kłamstwo.

Brwi Bane'a powędrowały w górę.

\- Jasne... - zaciągnął się. - Wiesz, Alexandrze, mnie nie musisz okłamywać. Ja wiem.

Alec zesztywniał, ale słowem się nie odezwał.

\- Potrafię poznawać nieodwzajemnioną miłość, Alexandrze. Sam widuję ją codziennie.

Alec mimowolnie zacisnął dłonie w pięści.

"Na twarzach wszystkich ludzi, którzy patrzą na ciebie. Na twarzach wszystkich, którym łamiesz serca. Takim jesteś typem, prawda? Rozkochujesz w sobie ludzi wszystkowiedzącymi oczami, bo oni nie wiedzą, jak wielkim jesteś...

\- Czemu mówisz do mnie pełnym imieniem? - zapytał nagle, ni z gruszki ni z pietruszki Alec. Sam Bane wydawał się zaskoczony, ale gdy się odezwał, jego głos był tak samo pewny ja zwykle, jakby odpowiedź na pytanie miał przygotowaną od lat i tylko czekał, aż ktoś zada pytanie.

\- Chcesz zachować dystans. Mówienie do ciebie per pan, byłoby dziwne, a zwracanie się pełnym imieniem takie nie jest. "Alec", mówią do ciebie przyjaciele i bliscy. Ja nim nie jestem - Bane strzepnął papierosa, tak, że popiół poleciał wraz z wiatrem. - Poza tym, lubię twoje imię. Lubiłem je bardzo długo zanim cię poznałem, bardzo długo przedtem je mówiłem - uśmiechnął się. Dziwnie, smutno. Sentymentalnie. - To piękne imię, Alexandrze.

"Nie pasuje do ciebie - pomyślał Alec, wycofując się do drzwi. Na pewno powie "Nie pasuje do ciebie, cóż innego mógłby powiedzieć?"

Jednak Bane nie powiedział nic. Nadal stał, opierając się o balustradę i wpatrując w niebo.

\- Idealnie do ciebie pasuje - rzekł, po długiej chwili milczenia. Alec zamarł przy drzwiach, słysząc jego ton. Pobrzmiewała w nim... Tęsknota? Nie. Przesłyszał się. - Możesz mi nie wierzyć, ale naprawdę znam nieodwzajemnioną miłość. Naprawdę widuję ją codziennie.

Alec wycofał się już zupełnie do drzwi i był pewien, że to wyobraźnia dopowiedziała to zdanie, którego Bane przecież nie mógł wymówić;

-Zawsze, gdy patrzę w lustro.

**XxXxX**

Po rozmowie z Bane'em, Alec jeszcze chwilę krążył po hotelowych korytarzach, usiłując uspokoić myśli.

Pewnie. Nienawidził faceta. Był wredny, zarozumiały i patrzył na niego z politowaniem za każdym razem, gdy go widywał.

Ale było w tym facecie coś jeszcze. Alec nigdy, do czasu tych rozmów z Bane'em, których się bał i które go denerwowały, nie czuł się tak bardzo, stuprocentowo sobą.

Stanął u szczytu schodów i ledwo powstrzymał chęć zjechania na dół po poręczy. Ale właściwie powstrzymała go tylko kończąca ją gałka i to, że ten zjazd zakończyłby się bardzo boleśnie.

I najprawdopodobniej bezpłodnością.

Pokonując lekkim krokiem kolejne stopnie, zadawał sobie pytanie:

Co się ze mną, do jasnej cholery, dzieje?

Wrócił do sali i opadł na swoje miejsce, pomiędzy Isabelle a Maxem.

Przy czym ani siostry, ani młodszego brata na ich miejscach nie było.

Alec nalał sobie pełny kieliszek wina i odszukał ich wzrokiem na parkiecie.

Isabelle tańczyła z Jace'em, a jej krótka, wydekoltowana, krwistoczerwona sukienka, w niczym nie przypominająca klasycznych sukienek druhen, wirowała przy niezdrowej ilości skomplikowanych figur i piruetów.

Izzy z Jace'em, jeśli chodziło o podbijanie imprez i serc, byli siebie warci.

Pan młody zresztą pozbył się już marynarki i kamizelki, podwinął rękawy w koszuli, a krawat obwiązał sobie wokół głowy, tak że powiewał teraz, jak niesforne ucho.

Na widok powrotu brata, Jace zamarł, z Isabelle na rękach i ukłonił mu się szarmancko, uderzając przy okazji siostrę krawatem.

Alec roześmiał się, uniósł w ich kierunku kieliszek, jakby do nich przepijał i wypił.

"Wasze zdrowie!" – pomyślał - "Obyście się tak bawili na jej weselu"

Nie pomyślał o swoim rzecz jasna. Jego ślub był niemożliwy, nierealny i - jeśli Alec miał być szczery - nie chciał go.

Ale to nie był moment na takie rozmyślania.

Zobaczył swojego młodszego brata, tańczącego po drugiej stronie sali z panną młodą. Niemal się roześmiał.

Max, mimo ledwo dwunastu lat był wyższy od Clary ponad o głowę.

Kiedy Max go zobaczył, twarz mu się rozjaśniła i pomachał do niego energicznie. Alec odpowiedział uśmiechem, ale kiedy Clary, najwyraźniej zainteresowana do kogo macha jej młody szwagier odwróciła się do niego i zrzedła jej mina, nagle spoważniał.

Poczuł, z frustracją, że łzy napływają mu do oczu.

Odwrócił wzrok i dyskretnie je otarł.

Wszystko był w stanie wytrzymać, ale jej nienawiści nie da chyba rady ścierpieć nigdy.

Utwór się skończył, płynnie przechodząc w następny. Rodzeństwo Lightwoodów zostało na parkiecie, ale Max, ukłoniwszy się Clary w iście dworskim stylu, tak, że niemal zamiótł grzywką podłogę ruszył w kierunku brata.

\- Jak tam? - rzucił, siadając obok Aleca i biorąc z ogromnej, kryształowej misy mandarynkę.

Alec przyjrzał się braciszkowi z rozczuleniem. Nadal był wyjątkowo drobny i chudy, okulary nadal zsuwały mu się z nosa, jak należące do kogoś o wiele większego, ale przez ostatnie kilka lat urósł i wyraźnie wydoroślał.

Jeszcze dwa lata temu wyglądał jak siedmiolatek. Teraz - czy przez poważną twarz, czy przez ogólny sposób bycia - jak wyjątkowo drobny licealista.

Patrzył jak znęca się nad cienką, pomarańczową skórką, obierając owoc, a potem kładzie połowę przed Alekiem.

Roześmiał się. Czas mógł lecieć, przyjaciele żenić, dzieci dorastać, ale pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniały.

\- W porządku - odpowiedział, uświadomiwszy sobie, że brat zadał mu pytanie i czeka na odpowiedź.

Chyba jednak ta, której udzielił, niezbyt mu się spodobała, bo patrzył na niego wyczekująco.

\- Nalejesz? - spytał Alec wskazując podbródkiem na leżące w misce z lodem butelki.

Max uniósł brew.

\- Jestem nieletni.

\- Ja też - Alec prychnął. - Zresztą proszę cię, żebyś nalał mi, nie sobie.

\- Czy rozlewanie alkoholu, to nie jest przypadkiem obowiązek drużby? Czyli twój?

Alec nie był do końca pewien, czy Max robi mu przytyk, czy żartuje.

\- Taki ze mnie drużba, jak z koziej dupy trąbka - mruknął, wyciągając niecierpliwie kieliszek. - Lej.

Max popatrzył na brata uważnie, ale posłusznie sięgnął po butelkę.

\- Co się stało? - zapytał, kiedy Alec wypił już kilka strzałów i oparł na łokciu, obserwując tańczących. - I uprzedzam, że jeśli odpowiesz: "nic" to wywalę ci zawartość tej miski na łeb - zagroził, widząc, że Alec otwiera usta.

Roześmiał się. Tak. Max był nieodrodnym Lightwoodem - upartym, pyskatym i strasznie troszczącym się o swoją rodzinę.

Kiedy był młodszy, myśleli, że porostu każde z rodzonych dzieci Lightwoodów jest inne - jedno nieśmiałe, drugie nieco przerażające, a trzecie łagodne i spokojne.

Ale im Max robił się starszy i im starsi robili się Alec z Isabelle, tym bardziej nabierało się pewności, że Max jest podobny do obojga starszego rodzeństwa.

Był opanowany jak Alec i uparty jak Izzy. Podobny do siostry w energii i zaborczości - do brata w kompletnym braku taktu i nie umiejącej się wyrazić życzliwości.

I tak jak oboje, kochał swoje rodzeństwo bardziej niż cokolwiek.

\- Znasz Magnusa Bane'a? - zapytał cicho Alec, bawiąc się pustym kieliszkiem.

\- Ten wysoki przyjaciel Clary? Który niemal cały czas był na środku parkietu, zanim zniknął w tajemniczych okolicznościach? - Max oparł się na łokciach, w podobnej pozycji jak brat. - Tak. A co?

Alec nic nie odpowiedział, tylko zajął się jedzeniem obranej przez Maxa mandarynki.

\- To o niego chodzi, tak? - kiedy Alec nic nie odpowiedział, Max odchylił się znowu na krześle i wbił wzrok w tył głowy brata - Wy coś... tego..

Alec odwrócił się tak gwałtownie, że zaskoczony Max niemal zleciał z krzesła.

Niebieskie oczy Aleca były wrogie i przerażone.

\- Max... Co ty powiedziałeś? - Alec był zaskoczony brzmieniem własnego głosu.

Chłopak przełknął ślinę, widząc minę brata.

\- Czy ty wiesz, co powiedziałeś? - powtórzył, nieco głośniej Alec.

\- Alec, ale... To nic. Nie przejmuj się. Jeśli wy, no to...

\- Nic między nami nie ma! - warknął Alec, zwijając dłonie w pięści. - I czemu w ogóle tak myślisz?

Nawet nie wiedział, czemu się tak zdenerwował.

\- No wiesz... Podczas przysięgi Clary i Jace'a cały czas na siebie patrzyliście. No i on zniknął po tym jak wyszedłeś. - Max uśmiechnął się półgębkiem - Niektórzy umieją dodać dwa do dwóch.

Alec poczuł zdradliwy rumieniec wypełzający na policzki. Nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że dla postronnych mogło to tak wyglądać.

Miał ochotę zacząć krzyczeć, tłumaczyć, że to nie tak, ale z trudem się opanował. Max nie zasłużył na wylewanie na niego swoich goryczy.

Rzucił więc tylko bratu zażenowany uśmiech, nalał do kieliszka oranżady i podał Maxowi.

\- Zdrowie młodej pary?

Max patrzył na niego przez moment jak na dziwaka, a potem roześmiał się, przyjął kieliszek i uniósłszy wysoko zaintonował.

\- Zdrowie młodej pary!

Odpowiedziały im głosy z całej sali. A jeden głos, którego właściciel najwyraźniej się zorientował, że dzwony najbliższego kościoła wybijają północ, ogłosił:

-Oczepiny!

I Alec miał ochotę uciec.

**XxXxX**

Alec nie uczestniczył w swoim życiu w wielu imprezach, na których uczestnikom chodziło o zabawę. A już wesela można było policzyć na palcach jednej ręki jakiegoś wyjątkowo poszkodowanego inwalidy.

Ale, mimo kompletnego braku imprezowego doświadczenia, i nie przeżycia przez dwadzieścia lat żadnych, Alec odczuwał wyjątkową niechęć i równocześnie głęboką wieź z ideą oczepin, a zwłaszcza takich oczepin, jakie od lat świętowali Lightwoodowie.

Mogło się to wiązać trochę z faktem, że jego rodzice właśnie przez oczepiny się poznali. To była naprawdę długa i naprawdę dziwna historia wiążąca się ze ślubem brata jego ojca chrzestnego, tartą truskawkową i skarpetkami panny młodej, którą państwo Lightwood opowiadali tak rzadko, jakby wcale się nie wydarzyła, a już na pewno nie miała wpływu na to, że byli teraz małżeństwem.

Może to właśnie podejście rodziców tak go denerwowało, że samo to słowo działało na niego jak płachta na byka? Nie wiedział.

W każdym razie, kiedy krzyknięto: Oczepiny!, miał już opracowany plan spektakularnej ucieczki po stołach, który na pewno by się powiódł, gdyby Max nie chwycił go za ramię i nie pociągnął na środek.

Alec westchnął głęboko, kiedy wylądował niemal nos w nos z Jace'em.

Pan młody roześmiał się, zdejmując z czoła złoto-zielony krawat. Tworzyły go naprawdę drobniutkie paseczki, które łączyły się w jedną barwę.

To był pomysł Isabelle. Żeby wszystkie dodatki były zielone i złote. Takie, jak oczy młodej pary.

Był to uroczy pomysł, tylko, że Alekowi, nie wiedzieć czemu, ten krawat skojarzył się z oczami Bane'a. Z szyderczym uśmiechem, głębokim głosem, bezbronnym spojrzeniem wtedy, na balkonie.

Alec otrząsnął się z tych myśli, rozglądając się dookoła.

Z drugiej strony sali zobaczył Bane'a, który stał niedbale oparty o czyjeś ramię. Opowiedział właśnie jakiś dowcip i cała tamta część sali parsknęła śmiechem.

Alec prychnął i odwrócił wzrok, zanim Bane zdążył przyłapać go na gapieniu się na niego.

Tymczasem Jace wymachiwał krawatem jak lasso, pogwizdując pod nosem jakąś melodię, aż w końcu zatrzymał się i rzucił krawat za siebie.

Alec obserwował jak migoczący kawałek materiału leci nad głowami wszystkich zebranych kawalerów, żeby w końcu opaść na wyciągnięte ręce Magnusa Bane'a.

Wszyscy pozostali odsunęli się od Bane'a, który stał, ważąc krawat w dłoni.

\- Teraz musimy się tylko dowiedzieć kim będzie ta moja szczęściara - powiedział, z tym charakterystycznym uśmieszkiem i Alec zastanowił się czy nie wie o co chodzi, czy też wie i go to bawi.

Wszyscy chłopacy rozeszli się po stołach, albo stanęli, oparci o filary, obserwując jak teraz miejsce Jace'a zajmuje Clary, bawiąc się bukietem, ale Alec ruszył do wyjścia. Nie miał zamiaru w tym uczestniczyć.

Usłyszał pisk Izzy, kilku bliższych i dalszych kuzynek i koleżanek Clary, a po chwili coś uderzyło go mocno w tył głowy.

Alec odwrócił się gwałtownie, z zamiarem zbesztania osoby, której zebrało się na głupie dowcipy, ale napotkał tylko spojrzenie wszystkich gości skierowanych prosto na niego.

Rozejrzał się dookoła nic nie rozumiejąc, aż nie odnalazł wzrokiem własnej siostry, która bez słowa wskazała palcem w dół i Alec spojrzał na swoje stopy.

A przy czubkach jego butów leżał bukiet z kilku róż i pachnącego groszku, przewiązany biało-złotą wstążką.

Alec pochylił się i wziął bukiet do ręki. Wyprostował się... i wtedy ogłuszyły go oklaski.

Zanim biedak zdołał uświadomić sobie co się stało i w co się właściwie wpakował, już ktoś go ciągnął na środek. I przechodził tak, z rąk do rąk niemal upuszczając bukiet, aż czyjeś silne ręce nie zatrzymały go w miejscu.

Alec podniósł wzrok i napotkał rozbawione spojrzenie Bane'a.

\- Co cię tak bawi? – burknął. - Odkręć to lepiej, bo...

Bane wybuchnął śmiechem.

\- Sam złapałeś bukiet. Nie oskarżaj mnie teraz.

Alec prychnął tylko i miał chyba zamiar odrzucić gdzieś bukiet i najchętniej usiąść gdzieś w kącie, ale wszelkie jego postanowienia zniszczyły w zarodku pierwsze nuty Titanica.

\- Serio? - Alec uniósł brwi. - Nie, no, Jace, serio?

Ale nic więcej powiedzieć nie mógł, bo nagle znaleźli się z Bane'em zupełnie sami, na środku parkietu.

Zaczęli wolno kołysać się w takt muzyki, aż Alekowi zrobiło się niedobrze.

\- Błagam, zabierzcie mnie stąd – wymamrotał.

\- Boisz się tańczyć? - spytał ze śmiechem Bane, przesuwając dłonie niebezpiecznie mocno w dół pleców Aleca

\- Nie przepadam – odburknął. - Mogliby już skończyć tę żenadę.

\- Daj spokój, Alexandrze. To oczepiny. Wesele. Zabawa.

Alec przełknął ślinę.

\- To tyko wygłupy, a ty to wszystko bierzesz na tak strasznie poważnie. Nie wiem ile ci płacą za trzymanie tego kija w dupie, ale...

\- Podnieś mnie - zażądał Alec

\- Co?

\- Podnieś mnie. I zakręć się ze mną. Jesteś silny, dasz radę.

Bane jeszcze chwilę patrzył na niego nierozumnie, a potem jakby coś kliknęło i chwyciwszy Aleca w pasie obrócił się dookoła, unosząc go do góry.

Goście weselni zawyli z radości.

\- Piruet - syknął Alec i po chwili poczuł jak jego rozpięta marynarka wiruje jak skrzydła jakiegoś małego ptaszka, który po raz pierwszy w życiu został wypuszczony na wolność.

\- Zawiń się - powiedział stanowczo Bane, i zanim Alec zdążył wydyszeć nierozumne: co? wypuścił go jak najdalej mógł, trzymając go za rękę.

Alec zorientował się w czym rzecz i w jednym obrocie pokonał odległość dwóch rąk i znalazł się przy klatce piersiowej Bane'a, a potem Bane wygiął go do tyłu, pochylając się nad nim tak bardzo, że jego włosy muskały czoło Aleca, a ich wargi, prawie, prawie...

\- ...ona temu winna, ona temu winna, pocałować go powinna - tłum śpiewał, nie zważając na to, że tekst piosenki jest trochę nieadekwatny do sytuacji.

Bane zamarł, patrząc na Aleca, ale on, nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę z tego co robił, przyciągnął Bane'a za krawat i pocałował.

Podniosły się krzyki. Nikt się chyba tego nie spodziewał, ale po chwili krzyki zamieniły się w oklaski, kiedy nagle Alec został jeszcze bardziej przechylony do tyłu, a Bane przesunął wolną ręką po całej długości jego klatki piersiowej. A potem brzuchu. A potem wzdłuż uda, aż Alec wciągnął z sykiem powietrze.

Bane nachylił się nad nim. Nisko. Za nisko.

Alec wpatrywał się w jego usta, nie do końca pojmując, że przed chwilą znajdowały się na jego wargach. To było tylko muśnięcie, krótki, pokazowy pocałunek, ale nigdy nie czuł tak wszechogarniającego uczucia... no właśnie, czego? Swobody? Wolności? Naturalności?

Wszystkie tamy pękły, kiedy Bane zaczął się z niego naśmiewać, mówiąc, że nie umie się bawić. W tamtej chwili czuł, że mógłby zacząć robić striptiz na środku parkietu, byleby udowodnić, że wcale tak nie jest.

Chociaż Alec uważał, że skrajną głupotą jest robić coś tylko dlatego, by coś udowodnić, tylko po to, żeby zrobić coś komuś na złość.

Więc dlaczego odczuwał tak przemożną tego chęć? Zupełnie jakby, tak naprawdę potrzeba robienia głupot i bawienia się tkwiła w nim, uśpiona jakimiś wyjątkowo mocnymi prochami, a Bane, jego zachowanie, jego słowa, obudziły go z tego, a on był w takim szoku, że zapomniał, że uśpił to wszystko, żeby być bezpiecznym, żeby się nie narażać...

Ale nie dbał o to. Nie tutaj, nie teraz, nie, kiedy ludzie śmiali się i cieszyli... dzięki niemu.

Wtedy poczuł, że ktoś siłą oddziela go od Bane'a. Chwycili go za nogi, ręce i unieśli, a Alec rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie dookoła.

Max i ich kuzyni trzymali go za nogi, a część znajomych Jace'a za ręce. Swojego brata zobaczył przy swoim boku, jak obserwował go z szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Jace, co... - urwał, gdy zobaczył, jak wszystkie dziewczyny podnoszą w górę Bane'a i zaczynają iść w tym samym kierunku, co niosący go chłopacy - Aaa...

\- Jeśli nie chcesz, to mogę to odwołać - powiedział szybko Jace. Był wyraźnie przestraszony - Ja i tak żałuję, że dopuściłem do tego tańca, a to już w ogóle przesada i...

\- Jace - powiedział poważnie Alec - zamknij się. To oczepiny. Wesele. Zabawa. Twoje oczepiny. twoje wesele. Nasza zabawa. Więc wyciągnij kija z dupy i przestań prze...

Urwał, bo nagle wargi Jace'a znalazły się na jego ustach, a jego samego uderzył odurzający zapach kawy, skóry i wody kolońskiej, którymi zazwyczaj pachniał Jace.

Zmieszał się co prawda z wonią frezji, herbaty i pasteli, zapachów charakterystycznych dla Clary, ale Alecowi to nie przeszkadzało.

Bardziej niż samym pocałunkiem był zaskoczony swoją własną na niego reakcją.

Nie próbował nic z tym zrobić. W ogóle na niego nie zareagował. Jakby go nie poczuł, a przynajmniej nie tą częścią świadomości którą powinien.

Ten pocałunek był jak żartobliwy policzek, klepnięcie w tyłek, zmierzwienie włosów, czy rzucona przy kartach aluzja, z której śmiali się wszyscy.

Nie był nic nie znaczący, ale nie był poważny. Był... kwintesencją żartu, podsyceniem atmosfery pełnej głupoty i dystansu, która się wytworzyła.

Alec to wiedział.

Ale, co ważniejsze, nie chciał, by był czymkolwiek innym.

Zaśmiał się więc tylko tak, jak zaśmiali się niosący go chłopacy.

\- Masz żonę - powiedział ze sztucznym, przerysowanym żalem - A ja męża.

Jace też wybuchnął śmiechem, a Alec, kątem oka zauważył, że podróżujący na wątłych, dziewczęcych ramionach Bane patrzy na niego, z nieodgadnionych wyrazem twarzy.

Alec uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i posłał mu całusa, a Bane udał, że go łapie i z ekstatycznym uśmiechem, przykłada do serca.

Alec nie wiedział jak to się stało, że znalazł się nagle w centrum uwagi, odgrywając kobiecą rolę, w parze z facetem, który ośmieszał go przy każdej, nadarzającej się okazji.

Ani dlaczego był z tego powodu tak cholernie szczęśliwy.

**XxXxX**

Oczepiny rodziny Lightwoodów miały swoje własne, małe tradycje.

Najważniejsza była taka, że chłopak, który złapał krawat i dziewczyna, która złapała bukiet stawali się drugą parą weselną. Więc, zgodnie ze wszystkimi regułami, mieli swój pierwszy taniec.

Ale, w przeciwieństwie do prawdziwej młodej pary, mieli też pokładziny.

Nie były to rzecz jasna prawdziwe pokładziny, bo nikt nie zmuszał przypadkowo dobranych osób do uprawiania seksu. Byłoby to nie fair i - przede wszystkim - gorszące, więc czegoś takiego unikano jak ognia.

Ale nie znaczyło to, że goście weselni drugich młodych, tak zwanej srebrnej pary nie mogli zanieść do sypialni i na pewien czas zostawić samym sobie, stojąc pod drzwiami.

Tego nikt nie zabraniał. A co się wydarzyło na oczepinach na oczepinach zostawało i nikt tego nie rozpamiętywał.

Alec przypominał sobie tę historię, kiedy Simon Lewis postawił go na podłodze przed apartamentem nowożeńców, a ktoś z tłumu rzucił mu bukiet.

Myślał o tym nadal, kiedy obok niego wylądował Bane, z przekrzywionym krawatem i śladami szminki na policzkach.

I nadal o tym myślał, kiedy tamten zbliżył się do niego i wziął za rękę. To było nieoczekiwane, zaskakujące i... miłe i Alec poczuł, że serce mu przyspiesza.

Przyspieszyło mu o wiele bardziej niż wtedy, kiedy Jace go pocałował. O wiele, wiele bardziej.

Jakaś jego część chciała odepchnąć rękę Bane'a, przedrzeć się przez tłum, rzucając za siebie bukiet z wrogą miną.

Ale była to ta sama część, która - z niewiadomych powodów - chciała napaść na fort Knox, przeprowadzić inwazję kosmitów i robić inne, nierozsądne i destrukcyjne rzeczy, które przychodziły do głowy równie szybko co znikały.

Więc Alec posłuchał wszystkich innych części, które kazały mu ścisnąć lekko dłoń Bane'a i uśmiechnąć się do niego.

Zauważył tylko, że w oczach Magnusa zapala się iskra zaskoczenia, że otwiera usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył, bo nagle ktoś popchnął Aleca tak, że wylądował z nim twarzą w twarz i był pewien, że Bane udając wypadek dotknął swoimi wargami jego ust, przez co Aleca znowu przeszedł nieoczekiwany, radosny dreszcz.

Co się ze mną, do cholery, dzieje? - zapytał sam siebie, kiedy Bane odsunął go od siebie i nie puszczając jego ramion, trzymał parę centymetrów od siebie, ciągle patrząc mu w oczy.

Alec odwrócił wzrok. Nie robił tego od tak cholernie dawna, a teraz znowu to robił! Rezygnował. Odwracał wzrok. Zachowywał jak zawstydzona dziewczyna.

Chociaż w sumie teraz był dziewczyną. Ale...

Usłyszał głośne skrzypienie drzwi, kiedy ktoś otworzył przed nim i Bane'em apartament małżeński. Alec zachichotał. Bane też się zaśmiał, a jego śmeich był tak ciepły, tak wszechogarniający i niesamowity, że wszystkim nagle poprawiły się humory.

\- To na ile mamy was zostawić? Dziesięć minut? Piętnaście? - zapytał Jace.

Bane uniósł brwi zaskoczony.

\- Jeśli coś takiego ci się wydaje normalne, to współczuję twojej żonie.

Jace prychnął i popchnął Bane'a tak, że pociągając za sobą Aleca wpadł do pokoju.

Alec usłyszał tylko dźwięk przekręcanego klucza, a potem głos Jace'a.

\- Czyli ile?

Nawet w panującym w pokoju półmroku, Alec mógł dostrzec, jak Bane wywraca oczami. Był pewien, że tamten rzuci jakąś błyskotliwą ripostę, ale tylko przeniósł oczy na Aleca i spytał.

\- Kochanie, jak sądzisz?

Alec patrzył na niego zszokowany. Najpierw zaczął się jąkać, a potem w końcu, wydukał.

\- Ja miałem nadzieje na jakiś maraton...

Zbiorowe "uuu" zza drzwi, upewniło go w tym, że powiedział to, co powinien. Po chwili usłyszał już tylko oddalające się kroki i z uśmiechem odwrócił się do Bane'a.

Tamten wpatrywał się w niego z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- No cóż... - zaczął nieśmiało Alec, drapiąc się po głowie. - Teraz musimy tylko poczekać aż wrócą.

Bane uniósł rękę. Na jego wskazującym palcu kołysał się klucz.

Alec się roześmiał.

\- Czyli nie musimy.

Ruszył w kierunku drzwi i znalazł się przy nich o wiele szybciej niż zamierzał, bo nagle Bane przypierał go do nich, a jego usta całowały go, zupełnie inaczej niż przedtem. Nie delikatnie i na pokaz, tylko mokro, namiętnie, wygłodniale.

Alec nie pomyślał nawet o tym, żeby się opierać, tylko przyciągnął go do siebie i odpowiedział na pocałunek, z takim zapałem jak jeszcze nigdy na żaden. Westchnął głośno, przysuwając się do niego bliżej, ale kiedy Bane zaczął rozluźniać mu krawat na szyi, nagle się ocknął i odsunął od niego.

\- No dobra... - powiedział powoli. Powstrzymywał nagłą chęć oblizania warg i powrotu do pocałunku, tylko położył Bane'owi rękę na piersi i przytrzymał. - Żarty żartami, ale...

Nie zdążył skończyć, bo Bane znowu go pocałował. Tym razem Alec usiłował się wyrwać, ale nie wychodziło mu to. Bane przypierał go do drzwi i całował, desperacko, jakby się dusił, trzymając jego ręce w nadgarstkach.

\- Ba... Bane… - Alec usiłował protestować, ale nie był w stanie. W jednej chwili jego ciało zmiękło i przestało się opierać i wszystko było tylko Bane'em, tylko sposobem, w jaki go całował, w jaki wszystko nagle przyjęło oczywisty obrót. Zostać tu. Niezależnie co by się działo. Nie przerywać tego. Dać pójść gdzie chce. A potem zaprzeczać. Zapierać się rękami i nogami. Kpić. Przemilczeć. Zapomnieć.

Tego ostatniego rzecz jasna się nie da, ale kto by się tym przejmował?

Poczuł, jak rozpina mu pasek u spodni, zsuwa marynarkę, rozwiązuje krawat i przyciska do zimnej ściany tak mocno, że poczuł ból. I nagle owinął nogi wokół jego pasa i przysunął bliżej, wplatając dłonie w czarne włosy i za wszelką ceną starając się nie myśleć. Nie myśleć, że to Bane - facet, który go poniża i który w reakcji na każdą jego wypowiedź unosi brwi tak, jakby była to najgłupsza rzecz jaką słyszał.

Albo właśnie o tym myśleć. Jak najwięcej i niestety łączyć w całość i dawać sobie nadzieję, która znowu okaże się płonna.

Jakaś jego część mówiła mu, żeby go odepchnął, ale wszystkie inne kazały się jej zamknąć, a ona potulnie ich posłuchała, bo tak naprawdę nie chciała tego mówić.

Za to sam Bane odsunął się od niego nagle, a Alec osunął się bezwładnie na ziemię, kiedy tamten, przeczesując nerwowo włosy zaczął krążyć po pokoju.

Alec wodził za nim wzrokiem, aż nagle Bane kopnął z frustracją krzesło i opadł bezwładnie na łóżko, a Alec skulił się w kącie, przyciągając kolana do siebie.

Przez chwilę w pokoju panowała tylko cisza, przerywana ich nadal nierównymi i ciężkimi oddechami.

\- Czemu nie uciekasz? - spytał Bane.

\- C.. co? - wyjąkał niepewnie Alec, odważając się unieść głowę. Bane na niego nie patrzył, wbił wzrok w sufit.

\- Czemu nie uciekasz? To co zrobiłem, podchodzi już prawie pod gwałt. Czemu nie uciekasz? - głos Bane'a był spokojny, cichy i głęboki.

Alec powoli się podniósł.

\- Bo nie chcę - odparł. - Nie chcę uciekać - dodał, uprzedzając pytanie.

\- Czemu? - kiedy Alec nie odpowiedział na pytanie, Bane rzucił, jakby w przestrzeń - kiedy tu trafiliśmy, obiecałem sobie, że to z tobą zrobię. Nawet siłą. Mógłbym potem nawet uciec z kraju, bylebym tylko... – westchnął. - Ale oczywiście nie, Bane ten jeden raz w swoim cholernym życiu musiał być szlachetny.

\- O co ci chodzi? - zapytał szorstko Alec.

\- O to, że to było wymuszenie. Nie chcę wymuszać na tobie seksu. To bez sensu - machnął ręką. - Nie wiem co mam zrobić, żebyś tego chciał, ale nie zrobię tego co chcę. Nie jestem aż tak... - urwał i sięgnął do kieszeni po papierosa.

Dym zaczął unosić się ku sufitowi, a Alec obserwował go przez półprzymknięte powieki. Nie miał pojęcia o co Bane'owi chodziło, ale jedno wiedział. Tym razem nie odpuści.

Bardzo powoli i bardzo cicho zbliżył się do łóżka, obserwując, jak Bane z przymkniętymi oczami wypala papierosa, a potem w jednym ruchu znalazł się na nim, siedząc na nim okrakiem i patrząc jak Bane nieprzytomnie mrugając otwiera oczy.

A potem Alec pochylił się, wyjął z jego ust papierosa, włożył między swoje wargi i zaciągnął się dymem, obserwując jak oczy Bane'a ciemnieją i nagle wylądował na plecach, a Bane pochylał się nad nim, tak nisko, tak bardzo nisko...

Wypuścił obłok dymu, proste w jego twarz, a on się tylko roześmiał, kiedy wyrwał papierosa z jego ust i zastąpił własnymi wargami, a Alec pomyślał, że ze wszystkich pocałunków jakie przeżył, te Bane'a są najcudowniejsze.

Jako jedyne, naprawdę prawdziwe.

W końcu Bane odsunął się od niego i pozbył marynarki.

\- Wyobraź sobie, ze jestem Jace'em - powiedział żałośnie.

Alec spojrzał na niego nic nie rozumiejąc

\- Wyobraź sobie, że jestem Jace'em - powtórzył łagodnie Bane'a, całując Aleca w policzek. - No wiesz, substytut.

\- Nie - szepnął Alec, czując ciepły oddech Bane'a na swojej skórze. - To... Obrzydliwe. To jakbym... w ogóle... nie doceniał, że ty... - drżał z każdym słowem coraz bardziej, im bardziej Bane, nadal od czasu do czasu popalając zniżał się z pocałunkami pomiędzy guzikami koszuli.

\- Zawsze tak przecież robiłeś. Wiem, że tak. Każdy tak robi. Ja też bym tak robił, tylko... - urwał gwałtownie i wyprostował się. Usiadł na łóżku, znów tyłem do Aleca

\- Tylko co? - Alec wpatrywał się w plecy Bane'a, które drżały niespokojnie.

\- Tylko, że ty jesteś zbyt wyjątkowy, żeby cię kimś zastąpić - wymamrotał, a Alec zamarł.

Czy to znaczyło, że...

"Brawo, Lightwood! Psychologiem się jest, analizy się nie dokonuje!" - upierdliwy głosik w tyle jego głowy potraktował jego układ nerwowy grubym tomiszczem, a Alec zamarł, wpatrując się w plecy Bane'a.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy tamten mówi prawdę czy robi to tylko po to, żeby zaciągnąć go do łóżka. Co byłoby bezsensowne, zważywszy, że mógł mieć każdego, więc po co był mu akurat Alec?

Chwycił leżący na krawędzi łóżka krawat Jace'a i bardzo powoli obwiązał sobie nim nadgarstki.

Nie za bardzo wiedział co chciał przez to przekazać. Że rozumie? Że mu ufa? Że...

Nieważne.

Owinął luźną część krawata do wezgłowia, zawiązał i westchnął.

Trzy, dwa, jeden...

\- Kochanie - powiedział, a Bane się odwrócił. Jego oczy zabłysły dziwnie na widok Aleca, który poczuł jak rumieniec wypełza mu na policzki, ale to chyba sprawiło, że oczy idącego w jego stronę Bane'a jeszcze bardziej zabłysły. - Masz zamiar zmarnować tę noc poślubną?

**XxXxX**

Alec otworzył niepewnie jedno oko tylko po to, by zobaczyć, że na zewnątrz nadal jest ciemno, a zegar wskazuje wpół do drugiej w nocy.

I to, że Bane'a nie było.

Usiadł na łóżku, rozcierając otarte nadgarstki i przymykając z frustracją oczy.

Co on najlepszego narobił!

Położył się z powrotem. Nadgarstki go piekły, ale to nie było najgorsze. Do czegoś takiego był przyzwyczajony i ledwo właściwie zwracał na to uwagę. Tylko, że... gdyby to co pomyślał było prawdą, gdyby Bane naprawdę tak myślał nie zostawiłby go tutaj. Nie zrobiłby tego, nie...

Alec westchnął i znowu usiadł rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu ubrań. Tak czy inaczej nic się nie odmieni. Teraz trzeba tylko wrócić na dół i udawać, że nic się nie stało. O ile rzecz jasna Bane, cholerny, świetny aktor, który potrafił jednym żałosnym spojrzeniem sprawić, że Alec dał się wykiwać. I coś innego na wy. I to dosłownie.

Westchnął ciężko i sięgnął po leżące na nocnym stoliku okulary. Ale, kiedy za nie chwycił, poczuł coś jeszcze.

Chropowaty materiał, który idealnie odbił się na jego rękach. Ślubny krawat Jace'a.

I kartkę papieru.

Odrzucił krawat na łóżko i wziął karteczkę, zaskoczony. To była hotelowa papeteria, zdobna i staroświecka z kwiatowym, złoto-białym ornamentem na marginesach, ale złożona w kształt prowizorycznej koperty, z wypisanym mocnym, pochyłym pismem nazwiskiem. Nie tylko nazwiskiem, zresztą.

_Aleksander Gideon Lightwood_

_znak zodiaku: Panna_

_Grupa krwi: 0_

_Punkty uzyskane z egzaminu SAT: 2280_

_Średnia punktów uzyskanych z egzaminu ACT: 33_

_Student drugiego roku psychologii na Harvardzie. Alergik. Fan literatury i muzyki klasycznej._

_I miłość mojego życia_.

Alec poczuł rumieniec wstydu i zakłopotania wypełzający mu zdradziecko na szyję, ale usiadł na łóżku i otworzył kopertę drżącymi palcami.

**XxXxX**

_Aleksandrze,_

_kiedy piszę te słowa, ty leżysz obok mnie, z ręką wyciągniętą tak, jakbyś szukał mojej dłoni. Zajmujesz prawie całe łóżko i widać, że nie przywykłeś do spania z kimś._

_Najgorsze jest jednak dla mnie i zawsze będzie to, że musiałeś do tego przywyknąć. Przyzwyczaić się do znikania rankiem, nie zostawiwszy numeru, ani nazwiska. Wiem, że tak robiłeś. Pewnie nawet nie przemknęło ci przez myśl ilu osobom złamałeś serce, o co tak często oskarżasz mnie. Tak. Widzę to w twoich oczach. To jedna z rzeczy, za które mnie nienawidzisz, a nienawidzisz mnie najczęściej za to, co widzisz we mnie swojego. To aż dziwne, zważywszy, że jesteśmy zupełnie niepodobni. Nienawidzisz mnie za moje, stricte moje cechy, które ty masz, a których nienawidzisz, bo nie są twoje._

_Tak, strasznie skomplikowanie piszę. Wiem. Może powinienem tego nie robić, ale chcę. _

_Widzisz, wszystko co powiedziałem przedtem, znaczy... Zanim związałeś sobie nadgarstki krawatem i spojrzałeś na mnie wzrokiem kogoś, kto chce zedrzeć sobie struny głosowe. Wszystko to było prawdą._

_Kocham cię. Kochałem cię od chwili, gdy pierwszy raz opowiedziała mi o Tobie Clary. Ona Cię kocha, wiesz? Kocha Cię jak brata i myśl o twojej nienawiści ją zabija. Nie powie tego nigdy, ale zależy jej na Tobie być może najbardziej z całej rodziny Jace'a, bo to ty jesteś mu najbliższy i to do Ciebie chciałaby się zwracać ze wszystkimi problemami. Ale to nieważne. Nie chcę Clary, a tym bardziej Jace'a w tym liście._

_Kochałem Cię, od momentu, kiedy Clary opowiedziała mi, że Jace ma przybranego brata, który jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem i który go kocha bardziej, niż cokolwiek na świecie. Kiedy mówiła, że milczysz, a to milczenie jest pełne słów, które mogłyby mnóstwo wnieść. Że, kiedy ktoś musi ustąpić, to zawsze jesteś ty. Że większość rzeczy, które wszyscy uznaliby za żenujące lub uwłaczające ty robisz bez wahania, tylko dlatego, że tak trzeba. _

_Że zrobisz dla Jace'a wszystko, że go kochasz, mimo że ta miłość cię wykańcza._

_Tak. Pokochałem Cię, za tą miłość do Jace'a za to, o co stałem się tak bardzo zazdrosny._

_Potem, z każdymi jej opowieściami, kochałem Cię tylko bardziej. To, co mówiłem o Twoim imieniu, było prawdą. Powtarzałem je miesiącami, w środku nocy, myśląc o Tobie. _

_Jedynym, czego o Tobie nie wiedziałem, to jak brzmiałby twój głos, gdybyś mówił moje imię, ale już pewnie nigdy się nie dowiem._

_Kiedy cię spotkałem, pierwszy raz, w salonie sukien ślubnych, wiedziałem, że to ty. Nikt inny nie mógł mieć w oczach tyle goryczy. I nikt inny nie mógł gniewu wyładowywać na mnie, nieczuły na to, że mogę odpowiedzieć boleśniej niż mnie zaatakowano._

_Wiedziałeś to. Znienawidziłeś mnie, świadomy, że potrafię być okrutny, a mimo to walczyłeś właśnie ze mną. To godne podziwu. Za twoją nienawiść do mnie, też Cię kocham._

_Ale, gdybym nie kochał Cię wcześniej pokochałbym Cię za dzisiaj. Za tą maskę, którą zrzuciłeś, kiedy chwyciłeś bukiet, którą zdeptałeś tańcząc i spaliłeś, powodując u innych wybuch śmiechu. Pokochałbym Cię za to, jak do tego podszedłeś, nawet jeśli było to tylko kierowane nienawiścią i chęcią udowodnienia mi, ze się mylę._

_A założę się, że było. Nie wziąłeś tylko pod uwagę, że ja zawsze mam rację._

_I pokochałbym Cię za teraz, za sam Twój wygląd, kiedy śpisz. Kłamałem, mówiąc, że kiedy masz okulary nie umiem obsypywać Cię komplementami. Umiem zawsze. Ale, kiedy ich nie masz, nie potrafię tego nie robić. _

_Kiedy śpisz, wyglądasz jak Ty. Słodko i łagodnie. Jak anioł. Jak prawdziwy Ty, którego pokochałem, zanim zacząłeś niszczyć swój piękny głos cynizmem. _

_Zapamiętam Cię, jak śpisz, żeby, kiedy wrócisz na dół, móc przywołać ten obraz pod oczami, kiedy znowu zaczniesz udawać chama, który ludzi nienawidzi. _

_Ale... Mimo że wiem, że to za dużo, to naprawdę chciałbym być kimś, kto nauczy cię dzielić z kimś łóżko. _

_I... Gdybyś kiedyś, nawet za wiele lat, pokochał mnie chociaż w jednej setnej tak jak Jace'a, byłbym najszczęśliwszą i pewnie najbardziej kochaną osobą na Ziemi._

_Twój na zawsze_

_M.B._

_P.S. Nikt nic nie wie. Nie powiem. _

**XxXxX**

Kiedy Alec skończył list, przeczytał go jeszcze raz. I jeszcze raz. I jeszcze. I za każdym razem słyszał głos Bane'a, jakby to on tu był i odczytywał mu te słowa na głos.

Przełknął ślinę.

To było, to było...

Przycisnął kartkę do piersi i z frustracją poczuł łzy, spływające mu po policzkach.

Nienawidzę go, nienawidzę go - powtarzał sobie, usiłując wstać, a potem znów runął na łóżko, wtulając twarz w pościel. - Nienawidzę go, za to, że przez niego płaczę. Że cholera, zachowuję się jak zakochana nastolatka. Nienawidzę go za to, nienawidzę!

Leżał tak jeszcze chwilę, zwinięty w kłębek, z listem przyciśniętym do piersi i zupełnie nagle, nie panując nad tym, zaczął się śmiać.

Śmiał się i śmiał, a potem runął na plecy i patrząc w sufit zadał sobie pytanie:

Czy to jest, cholera, możliwe?

Było.

Jakaś jego część rzecz jasna, nie chciała wierzyć i mówiła, że to niemożliwe. Że Bane'a kłamie. I krzyczała to, ciągnąc za włosy, nie chcąc przyjąć do wiadomości nic innego.

Ale inna część szeptała, że może jednak Bane naprawdę go kocha, a mówiła to tak cicho i nieśmiało, że Alec miał ochotę ją przytulić do serca i powiedzieć: tak. Masz rację.

I dlatego się śmiał.

Bo wierzył.

Zerwał się z łóżka i niemal biegiem ruszył do drzwi, ale się cofnął.

Bo krawat Jace'a.

O własnych okularach nawet nie pomyślał.

**XxXxX**

Wemknął się na salę niemal niepostrzeżenie. Niemal, bo zauważył go Simon, który na jego widok natychmiast wyprostował się, złożył ręce na piersi i pewnie odskoczyłby od Isabelle na odległość trzech metrów, gdyby tamta nie siedziała na jego kolanach.

Alec wywrócił oczami i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, idąc dalej przed siebie i szukając wzrokiem Bane'a.

Zobaczył go. Stał oparty plecami o scenę dla orkiestry i rozmawiał z Jace'em.

Alec uśmiechnął się szeroko, nawet się na tym nie skupiając. Patrzył jak Bane odchyla głowę do tyłu i rozbawiony klepie Jace'a w ramię.

Żałował, że nie miał okularów, żeby zobaczyć iskierki w jego oczach, ale w sumie ich nie potrzebował, żeby je zobaczyć, przynajmniej w wyobraźni.

Nie musiał podchodzić bliżej, żeby wiedzieć, że Bane pachnie tytoniem, sandałowcem i seksem, ale tego ostatniego Jace nie wychwytuje bo nie ma jak. W rzeczywistości Jace nie wie co to za zapach, wygniecionej pościeli, ubrania założonego znowu na spocone ciało, resztek rozleniwienia i snu.

Nie. Jace nie wie. On był z innego świata niż Alec czy Bane. On był ze świata odwzajemnionej miłości.

Alekowi zachciało się śmiać, ale tego nie zrobił tylko przyspieszył kroku, żeby jak najszybciej znaleźć się przy Bane'ie, kiedy nagle ktoś przytrzymał go za ramię.

Odwrócił się. To była Clary.

\- Hej - powiedział, uśmiechając się do niej, a ona zamarła, zszokowana, jakby uśmiech Aleca był czymś nienormalnym i przerażającym.

\- He...Hej - wymamrotała niepewnie, puszczając jego rękaw.

\- Nie mówiłem ci tego jeszcze, ale naprawdę się cieszę, że dołączyłaś do naszej rodziny - powiedział poważnie, kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu.

\- Dzięki - powiedziała dziewczyna, a Alec pomyślał, że nigdy nie widział jej tak zagubionej i przestraszonej, ale, o dziwo, nie czuł z tego powodu zadowolenia. Czuł żal. Jego siostra, ukochana jego brata była smutna. A on był tego powodem.

Nie zastanawiając się długo pochylił się i przytulił ją mocno, czując jak fiszbiny sukni wbijają się w jego ramiona, a Clary obejmuje go mocno, opierając czoło na jego ramieniu i trzęsie się lekko - jakby ze szczęścia lub płaczu.

Odsunęli się od siebie i Alec spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy.

\- Szczęścia na nowej drodze życia - powiedział poważnie, a potem puścił Clary zupełnie i ruszył dalej, ale dziewczyna chwyciła go za ramię.

Odwrócił się, żeby zobaczyć jej uśmiech - zaskoczony i figlarny, jakby właśnie pojęła puentę bardzo zabawnego żartu, którego dotychczas nie rozumiała.

\- Nawzajem - powiedziała, a Alec parsknął i wyrwawszy się jej niemal biegiem ruszył w kierunku Bane'a.

Tamten stał, patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem, jakby nie mógł pojąć, jak Alec się tu znalazł, ani dlaczego to zrobił. A już w ogóle, że to się jednak stało.

Alec wychwycił katem oka, że Jace otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, ale nie dopuścił go do głosu.

\- Czy to ładnie, kochanie, zostawiać żonę samą, porzuconą w łóżku? - zapytał na jednym wydechu, brzmiąc idiotycznie, ale Bane patrzył na niego jak na największy skarb na świecie.

Alec sięgnął do kieszeni, wyciągnął Jace'owy krawat i podszedł do Bane'a. Widział, jak jego kocie oczy zabłysły, niemal jak światło w splotach materiału, kiedy przypomniał sobie może jak Alec związał nim sobie ręce, może jak złapał go o północy, a może coś jeszcze innego?

Na pytania przyjdzie czas potem. I zapyta, o czym myślał. Tak samo jak o to, skąd znał jego wyniki ACT.

Alec powoli narzucił krawat na jego szyję i zaczął wiązać, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, a Bane milczał. Nadal milczał, co było dziwne i Alec zaczynał mieć tego dosyć, więc gdy tylko skończył wiązać krawat, użył go, żeby przyciągnąć Bane'a do siebie i pocałować.

Mocno. Namiętnie. Słodko. I w ogóle nie na pokaz.

Kątem świadomości zanotował, że Bane był przez chwilę w szoku i ktoś zainicjował oklaski, ale to przestało mieć znaczenie dokładnie w momencie, gdy Bane odpowiedział na jego pocałunek.

Tak. Lepszych pocałunków niż jego, Alec nie przeżył nigdy.

Zarzucił mu ręce na szyję, przyciągając bliżej i był pewien, że gdyby Bane nie miał akurat ust zajętych czymś innym, roześmiałby się szyderczo i rzucił jakąś uwagę, tak złośliwą, że trzeba by walczyć z najostrzejszym rumieńcem w historii.

Na szczęście jednak Alec dbał, żeby usta Bane'a były jednak zajęte czymś innym.

A potem nagle zaczęła grać muzyka. Pierwsze takty Chopina, ale czego dokładnie, ale nie potrafił rozpoznać, z charakterystycznymi przejściami, które mogły znaczyć tylko jedno.

Jace usiadł przy pianinie.

I wtedy Bane przesunął ręce w dół pleców Aleca, objął go w pasie i oderwał się od jego ust z ekstatycznym uśmiechem.

\- Ty strasznie lubisz zwracać na siebie uwagę, co nie, Lightwood? - wyszeptał czule, a Alekowi zmiękło serce. Głos Bane'a pasował to takiego tonu, jeszcze bardziej niż do czegokolwiek innego.

Stanął na palcach i musnął jego wargi. Delikatnie, na ułamek sekundy, ale wystarczająco, by każdy to zobaczył. Żeby każdy wiedział.

\- Lightwood? - zapytał unosząc brwi. - Czyli teraz wracamy do zachowywania dystansu? Coś przegapiłem?

Bane parsknął śmiechem.

\- Skąd. Zresztą - nachylił się do ucha Aleca i wyszeptał - uważam, że mówienie do siebie po nazwisku jest całkiem sexy.

Jakby na podkreślenie swoich słów ścisnął mu pośladki tak, że Alec się zaczerwienił.

\- Tak? Czyli nie będę mógł mówić do ciebie po imieniu? - zauważył, że Bane zamarł na chwilę, jakby w oczekiwaniu, kiedy zawiesił głos - Magnus.

Bane przełknął ślinę, a Alec się roześmiał. A potem nagle został obrócony w chyba nie do końca zamierzonym i przemyślanym piruecie, bo zaplątali się we własne ręce tak, że Alec znajdował się twarzą do Bane'a, z jego dłonią przy własnym podbródku.

Tamten zresztą to wykorzystał, bo ujął go za podbródek i zmusił do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.

Szczerość. Ufność. Otwartość. Czułość.

Nie. Nie kłamał.

Złotozielone oczy, idealnie dobrane pod kolor krawata Jace'a błyszczały, kiedy odkręcił Alec w jednym, szybkim ruchu, a potem przechylił w tył i pochylił się nad Alekiem, który zamarł, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, przerażony nagłą zmianą pozycji.

\- Myślę, że akurat ten wyjątek jakoś zniosę.

**XxXxX**

\- I tak właśnie dzieci poznałem waszą matkę - odezwał się Magnus, wchodząc do salonu i rzucając torbę na podłogę, a sam skierował swoje kroki do kuchni. - Albo raczej ojca, on jest kobietą w tym związku.

Spojrzenia wszystkich zebranych w salonie podążyły za nim. Jak zwykle.

\- Bane, czy ty uważasz, że to jest zabawne? - zapytałem, podciągając nogi do brody i usiłując zignorować fakt, że przyjaciele mojego brata zanoszą się śmiechem. Tyle lat, a on nadal jak nikt inny potrafił mnie ośmieszać i doprowadzać do szału.

I za to go, cholera, kochałem.

\- Ja nie uważam - powiedział, wracając. Podszedł do stolika przy moim fotelu i wziął do połowy wypity kubek z moją kawą.

Słodką i łagodną.

Upił parę łyków, po czym spojrzał na mnie mrużąc oczy równocześnie rozbawiony i złośliwy. Jakaś moja część mówiła: sarkazm i poczucie humoru. Inna mówiła: miłość. A Magnus mówił to co zwykle: Ja to wiem, Lightwood.


End file.
